


Reunion

by joyfuldelusionwolf



Category: Silent Trilogy - Sues Cummings
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Incest Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfuldelusionwolf/pseuds/joyfuldelusionwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Part Fifteen timeskip, Nova and Lao get reacquainted in their favorite way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

They’re shopping. It’s only days after Nova’s regained his body yet he moves in it as though it was never lost. Arez is sulking in the hotel room and Lao can’t take his eyes off Nova. Nor can Nova take his eyes off Lao.

“Pixie,” Nova starts, and Lao knows what he wants.

“We have to buy more clothes,” Lao replies. “And, who knows how long Arez will wait…”

“You’ve gotten more beautiful again,” Nova says like he hasn’t heard. “You’ve been driving me crazy for months and now I can do something about it you expect me to keep clothes shopping?”

Lao deposits a pile of clothes in Nova’s arms. “Yes.” He directs Nova to the change room.

Nova goes anyway, trying on the clothes. He knows Lao will give in eventually, to what he really wants.

“They fit, it’s fine,” Nova calls.

Lao opens the door and slips in. It’s so fast there’s every chance nobody saw him do it. He glances over Nova slowly, eyes lingering on the tightness at the front of Nova’s pants.

“When was the last time?” Lao asks, softly.

“Two nights before Leon put us in the lab,” Nova replies. “The night we realized Crow was dead.”

Lao remembers it. The crying, the comfort, the only solace being as close to his surviving brother as separate bodies would allow.

Casually, Nova asks, “Have you fucked Crow since?”

“A couple of times. When this is over I’d like you both to fuck me again, but…” Lao blushes just slightly, enough that someone who didn’t know him well would miss it. “But it’s always different with you. As opposed to him.”

Nova leans down and kisses him. It’s hot, their lips meshing together and tongues caressing, so hot Lao rises on the tips of his toes to take as much as he can. Nova draws Lao against him, one hand tangled in the hair at the back of Lao’s head, the other gripping his ass tightly, holding Lao in place as he grinds against him.

Lao hasn’t felt Nova this hard before. He feels an itch deep inside himself. It only grows as he reaches between them, tracing the outline of Nova’s manhood through his jeans.

Lao breaks the kiss to pant, “I want you to fuck me.”

Nova slams their lips together again, more frantic. Lao moans in his mouth. He rubs at Nova in appreciation, tracing over the length, the thickness, wondering if it’d gotten too big for him to handle. The idea of being split on his brother’s cock is too appealing.

“Not here,” Lao gasps.

“Why not?” asks Nova. He makes it so tempting. Lao pictures himself braced against the mirror, Nova slamming in and out, biting his lip until it bleeds to keep from screaming his pleasure. It’s tempting, but not good enough.

“I want to be as loud as I want,” replies Lao.

Nova kisses him forcefully. Lao continues palming his cock until Nova pulls away. He fixes Lao with a steady look before sitting on the bench.

“We’ll compromise,” Nova says. “You’re gonna suck me off here, then we’ll go find a love hotel ‘n’ I’m gonna fuck you raw.”

Lao groans, “You always have the best ideas, aniki.”

Brushing his hair back, Lao glances at the change room door before sinking between Nova’s knees. Slowly he pulled Nova’s cock free, mouth watering as he felt the heat against his palm. He stroked it several times, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach until he was dizzy from arousal.

“You’ve gotten so much bigger since last time,” Lao eagerly whispers.

Nova only smirks.

Lao wraps his mouth around the engorged tip, tongue pressed against the slit, eager for the salty taste of Nova’s most intimate flesh. Lao slid down, taking more in his mouth, feeling the delight of Nova’s moan as he relaxes his throat. Slowly he works his tongue around the shaft before bobbing his head, a frantic back and forth, desperate with desire. Lao hollows his cheeks as he sucks Nova’s delicious meat, the whispers of ‘fuck’, ‘that’s it’, ‘you’re too fucking good’ melded with his sweetest name to stab Lao’s own cock with arousal.

“Pixie, I’m gonna cum,” Nova warns. He places a hand on the back of Lao’s head, pressing him down, fingers twined in that beautiful golden hair. “Swallow it.”

Lao moans in anticipation, salivating with such hunger it eases Nova’s path as he starts fucking Lao’s mouth in the final moments. There was blinding pleasure, and Nova came in his little brother’s sweet mouth. Lao swallows hungrily, moaning loudly to the tune of ‘Aniki, oh god, I love you’. Swept up in the deliciousness of Nova’s orgasm, Lao came also, without even touching his own erection.

“Goddamn Pixie,” breathes Nova.

But Lao can’t stop sucking at Nova’s cock, chasing every trace of cum he could get. Chuckling, Nova strokes Lao’s hair. As he pulls away, Lao looks up at Nova with lust-burning eyes and licks his lips. Too much beauty for one person to fairly possess. Nova feels himself start to stir again, but Lao tucks him away in his trousers with a smile.

“You promised,” he reminds Nova, entirely unnecessarily. Nova can’t think about anything but being buried in Lao’s tight ass again. Lao rises to his feet. “Go out there and pick me a dress, okay?”

Frustrated by the idea of another delay, Nova demands, “Why?”

“They’re more likely to let us in the love hotel if they think I’m a girl.”

“So you pick one.”

Lao smiles. “But I want you to pick one you’d enjoy ripping off me.”

Driven almost mechanically by his dick, Nova too stands. He pulls Lao against him, kissing him deeply, hands kneading that perfectly bubbled ass, until Lao is breathless and he leaves the change room. Quickly, he scans the clothes shop, and finds a white sundress. Like destiny, it's Lao's size. Nova snatches it up, taking it to Lao, already converted to the brilliance of this idea.

"It's pretty," Lao says as he pulls the dress on. It fits perfectly, clutching at Lao's waist, flaring over his shapely hips, falling to above the knee.

"Maybe I should fuck you with it on," Nova purrs. Lao looks at him with wonder. Still so innocent, Nova thinks, drawing his princess close. "C'mon, let's get the hell outta here."

Waiting through the purchases is hell, no matter how fast Lao's explanations. In Japanese Lao's voice goes ever so slightly higher and he's more willing to react: to tilt his head adorably, to bit his lips, to nervously clench his hands in the skirt of his new dress. Nova is endeared enough to endure, for he can once again see his brother like this: sweet, open, honest, in ways he never can be around that idiot Arez.

If only Nova could keep Arez away from Lao forever.

Purchases completed, Lao takes Nova's hand in his before settling on wrapping his arms around Nova's, pressed so sweetly against Nova's side. It highlights the differences between them, Lao's pale brown skin where Nova's is dark, the foot and a half height difference, how small Lao is. He's light enough Nova could carry him. Like the princess he is. It's tempting.

"There," Lao says, pointing to a hotel. "Quickly, I need you."

"You're doing a pretty damn good job of being calm, princess."

"I've learnt to conduct myself better in public," Lao says. "Once we're alone, you'll see how badly I need you."

And Nova does: the moment the door closes behind them Lao is pushing him down on the bed and clambering on top of him, kissing with sweet fire.

"Fuck, Pixie," Nova says as he pulls away, breathless.

"That's the plan," Lao replies. He unzips Nova's pants, tugging them down until he's revealed his cock. Then Lao slides himself down, pushing Nova's pants off as he goes, until he's wrapping his small hand around Nova's cock. It feels so cool Nova hisses in happiness. His happiness is only increased as Lao once again takes Nova's cock in his mouth.

"Didn't get enough?" Nova teases.

Lao shakes his head, moaning with delight as he takes more of Nova in his mouth. Nova can feel the back of Lao's throat, and how his tip slips down as Lao swallows, but Lao pulls away before he's deep-throating.

"You little tease," Nova says. "If you want cock so badly, be a real slut and take it properly."

Lao coils his tongue around Nova's throbbing heat as he pulls off with a wet slurp. "I'm going to," he says, breath teasing Nova further. "I'm going to ride you."

With that announced, Lao climbs back up until he’s sitting on Nova’s hips, legs elegantly folded by Nova’s sides. He lifts the skirt of his dress and slides back until Nova’s desire is pressed against the cleft of his ass.

“Still wanna rip the dress off?” Lao asks, cockily. He knows the answer is no. And he knows why, he proves. “Or are you so turned on by seeing me in white you’re making mental notes about sibling marriage?”

“Fuck, Pixie,” Nova groans yet again. “I never wanna go without you again.”

“I know,” Lao says. He presses back against Nova’s cock, until the head starts to enter him. “You’re never going to, aniki.”

“Pixie, I haven’t prepared you,” Nova warns.

“I need you now,” Lao whispers frantically as he presses back, taking more and more of Nova. “You’re so big, but we fit together perfectly, it’s not hurting me.”

Nova can feel that too: the heat of Lao around him, but it gives way perfectly. It’s tight but not agonizing. It’s ecstasy. Lao takes every inch of him like it hasn’t been three years and it only makes Nova harder.

Lao throws back his head as he breathily moans “Aniki.”

Nova sits up, Lao moaning again as he’s jostled. Hands wrapping around Lao’s hips, Nova draws his head against his chest and forces Lao’s hips into rolling. Again, Lao moans. Such a perfect, delicious sound; Nova could be sustained by that sound and that alone. Nova tightens his grip on Lao’s hips as he thrusts up, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough force to make Lao gasp and tighten ever so deliciously around him.

“Move,” orders Nova, thrusting up again.

Lao’s fingernails dig in Nova’s shoulders as he raises himself up, too slowly, the fucking tease, he looks so bloody smug as Nova instinctively thrusts after the receding heat. He kisses Nova’s cheek sweetly before slamming himself down.

It’s perfect.

Lao struggles to find a pace, too used to lying back and taking it. Watching his princess clumsily ride his cock is the new highlight of Nova’s life. Lao’s face is set with determination as he starts to get the hang of it, slamming himself on Nova’s cock with increased speed, biting his bottom lip.

“Enjoying yourself?” asks Nova, caressing Lao’s hips in little circles with the tips of his fingers.

“Yes,” Lao gasps. And that breaks the floodgate. “Yes, oh, Nova, oh God, it feels so good, so good, so fucking good.”

He continued bouncing sexily on Nova’s throbbing heat. Lao ground himself against Nova’s cock, up and down, back and forth, whimpering his name. Lao pulls himself up, slams himself down, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, tightening around Nova beyond his control as he gets lost in the pleasure.

A flood of burning warmth filled him as Nova came. Lao threw back his head with a delighted moan. Nova catches him, pulling him close as he flops back on the bed. Lao rests his head on Nova’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he catches his breath. Nova’s heart is racing.

“I missed you,” said Lao.

Nova kissed the top of Lao’s head. “You too, Pixie.”

Lao smiles up at him. That too, is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell Sakura to stop saying I'm going to hell


End file.
